


Under The Lights Tonight

by Alyciate



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyciate/pseuds/Alyciate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Clexa Hollywood AU no one asked for but everyone needed</p><p>There will be multiple chapters</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Slipping into character was something that came naturally to Clarke Griffin. Some of her past cast members on various shows had stayed in character until the end of the day, but for Clarke, slipping into the role of Eliza Taylor came with ease. Currently she’s holding the script for the next scene, going over her lines quickly in her head before Jackson, one of the directors, calls her over to begin filming. 

Today’s scene marks a very important day for those in Social Casualties, the fairly popular TV show of which she is the protagonist. It’s been a year since the character Thomas McDonell, played by Clarke’s ex boyfriend Finn, was killed off. It’s an emotional scene between her and Jasper Jordan’s character, Devon Bostick, which will be hard to pull off seeing as Eliza is emotionally stunted in some aspects. She supposes this could be an attempt to open the gates towards a more apathetic character, and if she’s being honest with herself, that would be a lot less fun to portray.

She’s interrupted from her thoughts by Jackson, calling her over to start the scene taking place in a graveyard. They already filmed the scenes where everyone is looking for Devon, Eliza being the only person who thought to check the graveyard. Clarke takes her place outside the graveyard gates, waiting for the cue to continue. Looking around she notices the small speakers strategically placed behind a few choice tombstones and is mildly confused before she turns around and sees her friend and fellow cast member Octavia Blake looking at her from her place beside the director. She slowly raises her index fingers to her lips and winks before sitting down in Clarke’s seat. 

Rolling her eyes and smiling in understanding, Clarke glances at Jackson who nods at her before she turns back around, letting Eliza Taylor take control before the words “Action!” ring through the set. She steps forward and it’s the small changes that let everyone know Eliza is walking through those gates. Her shoulders are hunched, her walk is lazy, and her mouth is set in an almost permanent frown. 

When she reaches Jasper she’s almost impressed to see he’s already got tears streaming down his face as he leans against the latest prop, a tombstone that reads:

Thomas McDonell  
Beloved Friend & Brother  
1995-2014  
You Will Be Missed, You Are Family

“Hey” she greets a bit awkwardly. Devon doesn’t look up and she looks around while recounting what the script said. She’s trying to portray her desire to walk away and let another of their friends deal with this mess, but instead she sits down on the other side of the grave. After a moment of silence, Devon speaks. “He’s gone, I just-” He doesn’t get to finish that sentence as a sob wracks his body. 

Eliza looks like she wants to be anywhere but here as she awkwardly puts a hand on his shoulder. She sits there in silence with him, waiting for him to calm down before she speaks. “Devon,” she begins, but is cut off. At an impossibly loud volume, “Bad” by Michael Jackson has started playing, interrupting filming. 

_“Your butt is mine_  
_Gonna tell you right_  
_Just show your face_  
_In broad daylight”_

Jasper looks up incredulously, Clarke assumes he didn’t see the speakers littering the graveyard. The sight of him looking on in surprise with tears still staining his cheeks was amusing in itself, but when she looked towards Octavia and saw her trying her damndest to look as confused as everyone else, Clarke couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her lips.

The director on the other hand was red in the face, absolutely livid. 

“Motherfucking, is she serious right now?! Ok you know what, CUT!” pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation and a possible plea for patience he called out “Raven, I don’t know how you did this, for fucks sake we’re outside, but I do know this is your doing, so come out.” As expected, Raven was nowhere to be seen.

With a deep sigh, Jackson rose from his seat throwing a “We’ll try this again in 30.” over his shoulder. Once he’s out of sight, Raven steps out from behind a rather large tree holding her phone and sporting a shit-eating grin.

“I assume this is some bluetooth shit?” Jasper asks over the music, trying to contain his laughter.

“You would assume correctly my good gentleman.” Raven replies, turning off the song and glancing to her left as Octavia made her way over. 

“Clarke get up, you’re lying on Thomas which is super rude.” Jasper says, looking over to where Clarke has lost her control and is currently on the ground holding her sides and laughing so hard no noise is actually coming out of her mouth. 

Octavia takes her place beside Raven with a grin that matches her girlfriend’s. “Nice work out there babe.” Raven compliments, lifting her hand for a highfive. Octavia hit her hand with a satisfying slap. “I barely had to do anything, placing the speakers was a piece of cake. None of the crew ever suspects I’m in on these and it’s easy as shit to get everything situated.”

“That’s not even fair, you know they have their eyes on me all day. I bet they’re profiling me because I’m not white.”  
Clarke, who had finally managed to piece herself together let out a very unflattering snort before collapsing in a fit of giggles once again. 

“Shut the fuck up, Raven.” Jasper said, rolling his eyes at the pair of brunettes.

“Excuse me? Only I get to tell her that, Jordan.” Octavia states, her eyes narrowing at the boy still sitting near the tombstone.

“Yea Jasper, kiss my ass and show me some respect, I don’t treat you like that.” Raven agrees.

“You literally just told me to kiss your ass.” he says in, his brow furrowed in confusion.

“Don’t think you get to that either,” Octavia said, giving Raven a wink. “That job solely belongs to me.” 

Raven wraps her arm around her waist and pulls her close before whispering something that makes Octavia’s eyes widen and a mischievous grin to appear on her face.

“Alright guys, keep it in your pants.” Clarke spoke as she stood up and dusted the grass and dirt from her clothing. She glanced up to see Raven looking at her with a raised eyebrow as Octavia rolls her eyes. 

“Griffin, like we’d really do that on set.” Raven starts, putting her other hand on her hip.

“Again.” Octavia finishes with a laugh

“Nice.” Raven says, highfiving her girlfriend yet again. 

Clarke rolls her eyes and walks towards the chair with the words “CLARKE” written in white letters, leaving Jasper to look at the couple in shock and excitement. What a gullible idiot, Clarke thinks to herself, shaking her head and smiling to herself as she reaches her chair, taking a seat. Grabbing her water bottle she watches as Octavia and Raven string Jasper along, deciding she’ll eventually tell him they’re kidding, but for now she’s content to watch as her friends exploit the poor boy.

 _How did I get this lucky?_ Clarke thinks as she takes in her surroundings. _An actress on a high profile TV show, working with people who have become my best friends. She remembers her first day on set, meeting her cast mates for the first time and smiles to herself._

There was John Murphy, resident asshole but once you got past his initial dislike of everything you got to see his quiet sarcasm which he only showed to a select few. Then of course there was Raven Reyes, Clarke was certain if she hadn’t made it as an actress she’d make a career out of anything involving technology. Raven is constantly pulling pranks on set, a lot of which involve rigging the equipment, much to the dismay of Jackson.

After Raven she’d met the Blake siblings, Octavia and Bellamy. Oddly enough they didn’t play siblings on TV. Octavia was a perfect match for Raven, their love of pranks and making their own rules causing them to become fast friends. Clarke’s not sure when they started dating seeing as they’d always been close, but now that they were officially an item, they were unstoppable. Bellamy was a bit more responsible than his younger sister, and much more serious. His protectiveness of his sister regularly caused problems, since she wasn’t afraid to tell him to shove it up his ass at an alarming volume, but other than that they were a pleasure to be around. 

Finally there was Monty Greene and Jasper Jordan who had grown so close as the series progressed that they had actually moved in together. Jasper was a bit of an idiot and a fuckboy but thankfully Monty was able control him, to an extent at least. Monty was like Raven in that he was also tech savvy, but he’s more of an angel whereas Raven can be downright evil.

Clarke was interrupted from her reverie by Jackson returning from wherever he’d disappeared to, watching as he stalked over to Raven angrily. She got up and quickly followed, wanting to hear the lecture she was sure to receive. 

“Raven! Do you realize that we’re on a filming schedule? I cannot have you interrupting filming whenever you get bored. I- you need to- alright, at least tell me you’ll try to behave yourself so I don’t have the network waking me up at 2am again?” 

“Sure thing Boss.” She replied giving him a mock salute.

“I’ll be sure to keep her in line, Jackson. Don’t worry.” Octavia said, giving him her sweetest smile.

At that he visibly relaxes. “All right, we’ll start with Eliza at the gates again. Take it from the top everyone.” Jasper takes his place next to the tombstone as everyone else walks behind the cameras, excluding Clarke who takes her spot outside the gates once again.

Octavia and Raven are standing on either side of Jackson as someone yells out “Action!”

Walking back up to Jasper, she lets Eliza rise to the surface once again. “Hey.” she greets him, just as awkwardly as the first time. She waits a beat before sitting down on the opposite side of the grave. 

“He’s gone, I just-” and just like the first time, a sob overcomes him and he doesn’t finish his sentence. Once again waiting for him to calm down, she tentatively begins her lines, almost expecting another interruption.  
“Devon,” she begins, “Listen man, I know this sucks. I miss him too, but sitting here dwelling on him isn’t going to change anything. Especially alone.”

“He was my best friend.”

“Yea he was, but he wasn’t your only friend. You’ve still got the rest of-”

She was cut off by Raven’s voice, “Honestly this is fucking weird, Eliza isn’t this touchy feely. She’s being way too nice, where’s the fucking buildup to this sudden and inexplicable character development? Ouch, fuck ok sorry O, I’ll shut up.”

Fighting off a smile Clarke continued. “You’ve still got the rest of us Devon, and I’ll be damned if you get to sit here alone in self-pity all day.”

Devon glances up momentarily before taking a shuddering breath and wiping the tears from his eyes. Eliza takes that as her cue to stand up, walking around the grave and offering him her hand. He looks at her hand for a split second before taking it and letting her help him up. Pulling him into a comforting hug, she was about to deliver her next lines when Raven’s voice rang throughout the graveyard.

“This is stupid, Eliza is way too fucking antisocial for this bullshit.” 

Clarke glances behind her and sees Raven has now cupped her hands around her mouth and is shouting so she can be heard. “Clarke tell them! You know Eliza isn’t this much of a goddamn person. Watching this is physically painful so acting it out must be literally killing you!”

“Alright, you know what, we’re done for the day. That’s a wrap everyone, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Jackson groaned in defeat as he gathered some of his things and started walking towards the makeshift trailer.

“But what about the filming schedule?”

 

“Leave Raven, I am begging you” 

“Sure thing Boss, don’t have to tell me twice!”

She grabbed Octavia’s hand and disappeared around the corner.

“To be fair, I think Raven has a point.” Jasper whispered so only Clarke could hear as they exited the graveyard and made their way to their belongings. “Honestly I do too, that emotional crap felt really alien to portray.” Nodding his head in agreement, they walked to their cars in silence before Jasper spoke up.

“What now? I don’t feel like going home, it’s only 2pm.”

“We could always get drunk.”

“Clarke that’s your solution to everything.” 

“So is that a yes?”

“Fine, I’ll send out the group text.”

-

Twenty minutes later found both her and Jasper arguing over who was cleaning what while standing in Clarke’s living room. They had driven to her place together after he sent the text. Everyone promised to bring drinks and since Jasper was already in the vicinity, he got roped into helping her tidy the place up.

“Clarke I’m not vacuuming.”

“Well one of us has to.”

“Ok, I see that but here’s the thing, I don’t live here.” Jasper pointed out.

“That actually means nothing to me.” she retorted. 

“You can’t make me vacuum your house.”

“I very much can. I’m going to grab the booze and order some food. I’m thinking take-out and pizza. If I don’t hear the vacuum in the next 5 minutes I’m going to whine about you to Octavia.”

“Clarke that’s a low fucking blow, you know she scares me.” he whined, but Clarke was already walking towards the kitchen, taking out her phone and dialing the number of their favorite pizza joint. “5 minutes babe.”

No one was expecting to be kicked off set so early in the day, meaning no one had any plans, and an hour later everyone except Murphy had arrived with more alcohol than they could possibly hope to consume, which was exactly the way they liked it. Murphy had said something about wanting to sleep for 14 hours straight. 

Clarke’s not sure why her place is the designated place to party and/or crash, but it doesn’t bother her. Her house is quite spacious, especially for someone who lives alone, but Octavia and Raven slept over so often they might as well be her roommates.

The pizza had arrived a while ago and sat open and half gone on the living room table. Octavia and Raven were sitting next to each other on the couch with Clarke on the other side of them, staring intently at her phone. Monty was sitting on the floor in front of them, leaning against the couch and watching as Bellamy and Jasper, who had pulled up chairs and were sitting across from the girls, had a heated debate about whether it was more practical to send a baboon or a chimpanzee to space. 

“There’s a reason you don’t see pictures of Baboons in astronaut gear Bellamy, this isn’t even a real argument!”

“You don’t know shit, just because it hasn’t happened yet doesn’t mean it’s not a good idea. You’ll never know unless we give them the chance to prove themselves.” 

“As much as I love listening to you two idiots argue about something truly pointless, and believe me this is the highlight of my day, I’m gonna steer this conversation in a different direction.” Raven said, interrupting Jasper’s counter argument. “Clarke, get the fuck off your phone and pay attention to me.”

Clarke sighed and put her phone in her pocket before turning her attention to her friend.

“Thanks gorgeous, alright now that all eyes are on me, can we talk about the new cast member we’re going to meet tomorrow? I’m not feeling it, I don’t see why the writers decided to ‘shake things up,’ everything fine, our ratings are higher than ever.”

Bellamy cleared his throat before speaking, “I bet it’s for Clarke’s character. They really seem on a rampage about opening her up some. What better way to do that than by introducing a new character?”

Rolling her eyes, Clarke voiced her distaste by dramatically falling from her upright position so she was now lying on Octavia with her eyes closed.

“Not a big fan, huh princess?”

“No fucking way Bell, I like playing Eliza just the way she is. What’s the fun in playing someone who doesn’t have some issues going on?”

At this, Monty decided to join the conversation, “I don’t think they’re going to magically fix her, our fans would lynch them on the spot. I think that Eliza will always have her demons, but maybe learning to deal with some of them will be an interesting story arc to explore and I’d have thought you’d enjoy the challenge.”

“Listen Monty, stop being the fucking voice of reason and let us be angry.” Raven said, glaring at him.

“If I let you hotheaded morons feed off each other’s anger, you’ll end up hating the actress before we meet her, which you know isn’t fair to her. Besides, I bet she’s lovely.”

“Do we actually know anything about her? All I know is her name is Lexa Heda.” Jasper asked.

“I actually looked her up yesterday, she’s fairly new. She’s been in a few movies but they aren’t well known. I guess this is her first time in something big. Good for her, she must be good to have landed a spot with us with so little experience.”

“Ok you know what, give me your phone Clarke.”

“No, where’s yours Raven?”

“It’s in my back pocket but I don’t want to lift my body to reach it.”

“You’re so fucking lazy, I don’t know how you manage to keep your perfect body.”

“I give her quite the workout.” Octavia said, laughing as Bellamy looked at her in disgust.

“Ok just take the phone, don’t ever speak about that again please and thank you.” Clarke replied, tossing her phone to Raven.

“I second that.” Bellamy chimed in, nodding in agreement.

“Actually,” Jasper started, but changed direction when Bellamy glared at him, “I would very much appreciate it if you ladies would keep it family friendly.” he finished nervously.

“Sure thing Jasmine, anyways here, Clarke look at this. This is Lexa and holy shit she is fine as fuck.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Yea whatever, can you hand this to Clarke babe?”

Taking the phone from Octavia, who widened her eyes after looking at whoever was pictured on the screen, Clarke raised an eyebrow at Raven before looking at the girl.

 _Holy shit, God if you’re real, how about we mix things up a bit and she’s my new love interest. I’ll go to church or something but holy fuck, please let my lips touch her lips._ Instead of voicing that out loud, she said “Ok yea this girl is super pretty.”

“Pass the phone around Clarke, we gotta see.” Jasper said.

Taking one last glance at her phone, she tossed it to Bellamy. Raven wasn’t wrong, this girl was stunning. She had long flowing brown hair, a jawline that Clarke swore could cut glass, beautiful full lips that she couldn’t seem to keep her eyes off of, and piercing green eyes that she knew she wanted to stare into forever. _If this is only a picture, I am well and truly fucked if it turns out she’s a nice person. Please be a bitch._

“Alright I’m calling dibs!” Jasper claimed, sparking a flame of unfounded anger within Clarke.

“She’s a fucking person Jasmine, besides she’s way out of your league.” Octavia retorted before Clarke could yell at him.

“Jasper, I love you, but you’re really stupid sometimes.” Monty said, looking at his friend in disappointment.

“You all can argue over the bitch all you want, I’m still not sold.” 

“Raven don’t be a dick to her.” Monty threw over his shoulder, still looking at Jasper.

“Yea Raven, be nice. Don’t try to scare her off.”

“Hey Bellamy, here’s a fun idea. How about you shut the fuck up and I do what I want.”

“Are you gonna let her talk to your brother like that O?”

“If she wants to.” Octavia answered, not looking up from her nails. 

Hearing his indignant huff, she glanced up and looked at him in exasperation before wrapping her arm around her girlfriend and cuddling closer to her. Straightening up so she could place her mouth near Raven’s ear she whispered loudly enough for everyone to hear, “Don’t be a cunt.” 

Raven glanced at her before smiling. “Aw, you’re adorable.”

“Don’t I know it.” she retorted with a wink before giving her a brief kiss.

“Yep no, one more.”

At this, Clarke jumped on top of the two of them, keeping things from progressing much further. “We’re not even drunk yet you two, keep it PG for a little bit longer.”

“Clarke, my savior.” Bellamy cheered from the sidelines.

“Shut up Bell, go grab the alcohol while I continue to lay on your sister.”

“Sure thing Princess.” Walking past Raven on his way to the kitchen, he reached out and quickly tugged on her ear before hurrying out of her reach, chuckling to himself as she glared at him.

“Do that again jackass, see if you still have that hand of yours!”

“If you let him get to you babe then he’ll never stop. Also, get the fuck off us Clarke.”

“I’ve already made myself comfortable. Just let me have this.”

“Ok then get your elbow out of my armpit.”

“You’re so demanding.” Nevertheless, she removed her elbow and settled in more comfortably waiting for Bellamy to return with the drinks. “Hey Monty,” Clarke said without bothering to lift her head.

“Hm?”

“I think you’re sitting next to my laptop. You know the password, will you open it up and find a movie with Lexa in it? I want to see if she’s any good.”

“Oh I’m sure thats what it is Griffin,” Raven piped up from her spot under Clarke, “ twenty bucks says Princess over here wants to eye fuck her.”

“Eye fuck who now?” Bellamy asked, returning with his hands full of drinks.

“Clarke’s got a thing for Lexa and she hasn’t even met her yet.”

“Understandable.” Octavia agrees, nodding her head.

Clarke looked between the two, her brow furrowing in confusion before saying “Aren’t you two in a relationship? You’d think you’re both single the way you’ve been talking about Lexa.”

“We’re secure enough not to get jealous when one of us appreciates the beauty of others.” Raven answered, running a hand through Clarke’s hair affectionately.

“Plus, it really adds a fun new dimension to check people out together.” Octavia added, poking her cheek.

“I don’t even want to know where you’re going with that. Monty you never answered me, is that a thing that you’re able to do?”

“Hm? Oh, yea, I already did it. Ready to press play whenever, and it’s hooked up to your TV so we can watch it on the big screen. I picked the latest film she was in, a horror flick. Jas I know how you feel about those but due to recent behavior you have to suck it up, sorry bud.”

“I thought we were friends!”

“We’re best friends, so we’re held to a different standard.” he replied as a way of apology.  
Murmurs of agreement sounded throughout the room as Jasper folded his arms and glared at Monty, who only shrugged his shoulders. As Bellamy passed around the beers, having memorized everyone’s drink of choice years ago, Monty pressed play and settled down in Clarke’s spot on the couch since it didn’t look like she was planning on getting up from her position on top of Raven and Octavia any time soon. Before sitting down, Bellamy dimmed the lights and grabbed the remote, tossing it to Monty who was the only person who could be trusted not to fuck with the volume or lose it.

-

The film wasn’t terrible but not something worth watching again. Clarke wasn’t really paying attention to the plot, her interest was captured by Lexa every time she appeared on screen and lost immediately when the camera wasn’t focused on her. Tragically she wasn’t playing the main focus of the film, but she had enough screen time for Clarke to be almost satisfied. Her character was the best friend of the protagonist, and how she didn’t land the star role Clarke may never know because she was easily the most talented member of this cast by far.

She was a strong presence on screen, and if Clarke didn’t already know that her career was just starting she would have assumed she’d been acting professionally for years. When Lexa’s character was killed, she promptly lost interest in whatever was happening and decided to get up and grab another round of drinks. Bellamy had been the designated drink fetcher for reasons unknown, so she might as well give him a break. 

Rolling off Octavia and Raven, she stood up and walked into the kitchen. Deciding that she didn’t want to carry a handful various beers, she opted for a bottle of vodka. Everyone was close enough that shot glasses weren’t needed, so she grabbed another random bottle, opened them, and made her way back to the couch, passing one bottle to the boys before bringing the second to her lips.

“Griffin, slow it down some and pass it here, yeah?” Raven called, motioning for the bottle.

“How drunk are we planning on getting tonight?” Jasper asked from his place closest to the TV.

“Octavia and I have already resigned ourselves to staying the night, so we’ll take our usual room downstairs.”

Since Raven and Octavia stayed over so often they basically had their own bedroom complete with their own clothes. They used to put their clothes in the wash and wear something of Clarke’s home and return in the next day when they grabbed their own clothes, but since they’re always around they stopped bringing everything home and kept things in their designated room, the one closest to the laundry room. They’re the only two that ever sleep downstairs, everyone else sleeps upstairs so that the distance and the sounds of the washer and dryer drowns out the sounds of them having sex.

“I haven’t had anything to drink yet, I can drive Monty and Jasper home.” Bellamy informed everyone before taking his phone out and continuing a conversation with someone.

“Bell, you’re a scholar and a gentleman.” Jasper joked, before taking a swig of whatever Clarke passed to him.

Looking at the time, Clarke saw that it was barely 6pm, meaning they had plenty of time to have fun before Bellamy became grumpy and insisted on leaving. Passing the vodka to Raven, she turned off the movie and turned on the lights.

“Ouch, lights hurt, what are you doing?” Octavia complained, covering her eyes with her hands.

“Well Lexa’s character died so I don’t really care what else happens, but I do have a working speaker system and it’s only six o’clock.”

Octavia perked up at this news, “Are we gonna see Party Animal Clarke Griffin in action?” she asked, barely able to contain her excitement.

“Fuck yea you are, be sure to have your phones out too, we’re gonna be instagramming the shit out of tonight.”

Octavia squealed in delight, while Raven smirked and said “Excellent, our fans deserve another reason to worship, oops I mean adore us even more. After all, we’re barely halfway through this season and the network picked us up for another 2 seasons.”

“I can drink to that!” Octavia cheered, stealing the bottle of vodka from her girlfriend. “I get to control the music this time, last time Jasper chose Disney soundtracks and while I think we can all appreciate that, this calls for something wilder.”

Standing and making her way to the aux cord laying on the ground, she pulled out her phone, decided on something by Porcelain Black before plugging it in and turning up the volume.  
“Pregame group selfie, gather round fuckers!” she shouted, trying to be heard over the music.

Taking Raven’s phone from her girlfriends back pocket as she stood up, she grabbed her brother’s arm with her other hand pulling him out of his chair. 

“You gotta take the picture Bell, you’re the tallest.”

“Come on guys, if I’m taking the picture then that means you all have to suffer through the selfie with me.” 

Taking the phone from Octavia and gently kicking Jasper, he made his way to Clarke, offering his hand, which she accepted. “Everyone can stand behind me so I don’t have to stretch to get you all in here.”

“Wait, is this a decent selfie or can I make a face?” Jasper asked, rather loudly due to the music.

“Seeing as it’s my phone, I say we make it weird.” Raven yelled back, before situating herself closer to Octavia.”

 

“Alright guys, make it weird.” Bellamy said, raising the camera and making sure everyone was in the picture. Raven had one arm around Octavia’s shoulder and was licking her cheek while the other hand had a fistful of Jasper’s hair so his face contorted in pain. Octavia had her mouth open in a laugh, one hand giving the camera a thumbs up while her second arm was wrapped around Monty who was pressing a kiss to her other cheek. Clarke stood on the empty chair Bellamy had vacated and used it to jump onto his back, sticking her tongue out as he looked at the camera with a giant smile before taking the picture.

Letting go of Jasper’s hair, Raven took her phone from Bellamy, talking out loud as she captioned the photo. “These geeks had nothing better to do than to spend their free time with me.”

“Starting to regret that decision.” Jasper grumbled, rubbing his head and shooting Raven a dirty look. 

Dropping to the ground, Clarke laughed as she went to grab the things needed for beer pong, knowing that it was one of Octavia and Raven’s favorite drinking games. 

“Bellamy, will you grab the pong table? It’s in the hallway closet4.”

“Sure thing Princess, Monty and Jasper, go grab the cups and we’ll set everything up.”

Shooting him a grateful look, she went back to the kitchen to grab something other than vodka, settling on Jasper’s favorite apple flavored beer, grabbing a case and heading back to the living room. Bellamy and Raven were just finishing unfolding the table, Octavia was holding the net, waiting for them to move so she could attach it. Monty and Jasper came up behind her with two bags of red cups.

“Nice, you got my favorite beer!” Jasper exclaimed, grabbing the case and walking over to the couch. Taking one and setting the rest down, he went over to help Octavia set up the net. 

Once everything was all set up, Raven and Clarke set the cup up before filling them with alcohol. Some they filled with beer, some they filled with vodka, and yet others they filled with a combination of both.

Grabbing a new bottle of vodka seeing as they’d emptied the others filling up the cups, Clarke was content to watch as Octavia and Raven went against each other in an intense game of beer pong. She could feel herself relaxing, knowing the alcohol was taking effect. Smirking at the sound of Raven’s voice, she watched as she voiced her distaste with her loss.

“Fuck you O.”

“But you already do that.” Octavia quipped, walking around the table and wrapping her hands around her girlfriends necks.

“I’m still mad. Don’t forget I won last time, this means nothing.”

“Oh I’m sure it doesn’t.” she murmured, pressing her lips to Raven’s ear.

Bellamy decided he’d had enough and interjected “Alright you two, how about you give someone else a turn?”

“Alright fine, Bellamy why do you have to be such a cockblock?”

“Please stop, that’s my sister.”

“You do realize your sister is a person who not only has sex, quite frequently might I add, but is excellent at both giving and receiving.” Raven asked, a smirk evident on her face as she highfived Octavia.

“I’m going to be sick, someone make her stop.”

Clarke, laughing from her place on the couch, sobered up at the glare Bellamy shot her, deciding maybe she should come to his rescue.

“I say we get drunk and then respond to tweets, and what better way to get drunk than body shots? I nominate Monty.”

“Nominate Monty for what?” he asked in confusion.

“To lay on the table as we take body shots off you.”

“I’m game, lets do this.” he laughed as he took his shirt off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super late update, I am the most unmotivated person in the world ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Clarke woke up with a pounding headache and a smirking Octavia looming over her.

“Princess, if I may be so blunt, you look like hammered shit.”

“Truly, you are a sight for sore eyes,” Raven agreed, appearing behind her girlfriend, setting down a glass of water and an aspirin.

“Is Princess awake yet?” Bellamy yelled from the kitchen, “We’ve got to leave in 45 minutes, and if her royal highness doesn’t get up I’m leaving her here.”

“I’m up, I’m getting up, just quiet down or I’ll drop kick you into the sun.” Clarke grumbled as she attempted to sit up. Deciding that was too much effort, she rolled off the couch which she had passed out on last night, but that was a bad idea seeing as there was nothing blocking the bright lights from assaulting her eyes. 

“I think I’m dying, I think this is the end, this is where my journey ends.”

“Don’t be an idiot, Clarke,” Raven laughed, grabbing Clarke and hauling her to her feet, “Todays the day you meet Lexa, and I know how much you’re looking forward to that.”

“Fuck off Raven.”

“Oh please, you practically drooled on your phone when I showed you her picture, but in the spirit of helping you get laid, I’ll be discreet for the first couple days, which means I won’t let her know your intentions. Now get up and get dressed, Jasper and Monty will clean up some of this mess.

“Hey!” Jasper exclaimed as he came down the stairs, having caught the last part of their conversation, “I cleaned up before everyone got here, why do I have to clean up your mess?”

“Because Bellamy is making breakfast, Princess over there can barely walk, and Octavia and I are too beautiful to pick up trash.” Raven explained, raising an eyebrow seemingly daring him to disagree.

“Also you broke my lamp you jackass.” Clarke added, pointing to said lamp which was lying shattered on the ground.

“Fair point, alright I’ll do it.”

As Jasper left in search of a broom, Raven turned to Clarke with a glint in her eye.

“What is it Reyes?”

“I just wanted to remind you of your hangover.”

 

“Thanks but how could I forget? I’m the one currently experiencing it.”

Bellamy, catching on to what Raven was implying, laughed before calling out from the kitchen, “Are you saying you don’t remember your problem?”

Eyes widening in understanding, Octavia snorted before smoothly covering it up as a coughing fit.

“Your problem,” Bellamy continued, “with your head to mouth filter. Every time you drink it disappears completely and doesn’t return until the next day, after your hangover.”

“Don’t be ridiculous guys, I have more self control than that. Besides, even if I didn’t, there’s nothing to control. I’ll be fine, now leave me alone so I can go shower.”

Downing the aspirin Raven set down, she set the glass in the kitchen sink before making her way upstairs and into her bedroom in search for clean clothes. Leaving her room with clothing in hand, she shut the bathroom door behind her, not hearing Raven talking to Jasper.

“Jasmine, I bet you twenty bucks Princess says something embarrassing to Lexa with her head to mouth filter on the fritz.”

“You’re on Reyes, if Clarke says there’s nothing to worry about then I believe her.”

“Ok scratch that, whoever loses pays for everyone’s drinks next time we go out, who are we kidding, twenty bucks is nothing.”

“Sure thing, but this is going to be easy for me. There’s no way Clarke has a thing for Lexa.”

“I almost feel bad for taking advantage of how stupid you are, but not quite.”

-

After showering, Clarke came downstairs and helped herself to Bellamy’s breakfast, thankful him and the boys ended up staying over, seeing as she was too hungover to even attempt using the kitchen. Jasper and Monty took Jasper’s car back to their place so they could shower after they finished cleaning up the living room, and Octavia and Raven changed into the clothes they already had here. When Clarke asked Bellamy if he was going back to his place, he shrugged.  
“Wardrobe will fit me with something clean to wear, and I already used your shower.”

“You’re really going to subject them to that?” Octavia joked, elbowing her brother in the isde.

“You’re a riot, O.” Bellamy deadpanned, grabbing her empty plate and putting it in the sink, “You’re also incapable of cleaning up after yourself.”

“Well the service here is wonderful, if not a bit grouchy, so there’s no need.”

Cracking a smile and rolling his eyes, Bellamy grabbed his keys and walked passed his sister, ruffling her hair as he passed by on his way to the front door. “I’ll meet you guys on set, Clarke your keys are in your jacket pocket because I’m sure you’ve forgotten where you put them.”

“Alright, thanks Bell.” she replied, giving him a smile and waving as he stepped out the door.

Having finished her breakfast, Clarke got up to put her dirty dishes away, only to come face to face with a grinning Raven. Grabbing the dishes from her, she used her free arm to wrap around around Clarke’s shoulders, dragging her to the sink with her. Once the dishes were set down, Raven turned around grinning even harder, if possible.  
“Alright Reyes, spit it out.”

“Let me be your wingman, wait no, wingwoman. And before you protest, I’m not stupid. You’re totally attracted to Lexa and you can’t convince me otherwise!”

“What happened to you being angry about the new cast member and calling her a bitch?”

“Who knows, maybe she’s nice and maybe I’ll like her. That’s not important, but what is important is that I’m bored and I want to hook your thirsty ass up. Seriously Clarke, you were all but drooling.”

“Alright, fine. But don’t tell anyone. I know your big mouth will blab to Octavia, but other than that you guys can’t tell anyone. I’m serious, I don’t feel like having any awkward interactions between our new costar, especially if she’s straight and only views me as a friend. Got it?”

“Of course,” Raven replied, “we’ll keep this on the down low, give us some credit, damn.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> motivation finally hit and then i realized my mother was reading my fic over my shoulder and motivation disappeared

Monty and Jasper left soon after Bellamy, having to hurry home to feed their pet snake before arriving to work. Raven and Octavia stayed behind longer than necessary, much to the annoyance of Clarke. She loved them, she really did, but she’d heard enough of their scheming about her and Lexa for today.

“Guys, we’ve got to go. Are you two driving back in Raven’s car or would you like to make my life hell and pile in with me?”

Cocking her head to the side, Octavia pretended to think about it before shrugging her shoulders and looking at her girlfriend. Just as silently, Raven furrowed her brows and raised her hand to her chin, tapping it thoughtfully as she pretended to be lost in thought.

Letting out a sigh, Clarke flipped them off before grabbing her coat, finding her keys in her pocket as Bellamy had said.

“Just fucking with you Princess, but we’ll be joining you since we’re probably just gonna come to your house after work anyways.” Raven called out from behind her as they walked to the door, grabbing their belongings and walking out the door behind Clarke.

__

Everyone, excluding Jasper and Monty, was gathered in Clarke’s trailer on the graveyard set. Only Clarke and Jasper needed to be there, but Jackson had wanted everyone in one spot to introduce Lexa. Octavia and Raven were going through Clarke’s drawers, critiquing her make-up and other various items. Bellamy was sitting on the floor with Clarke and Murphy on either side of him as they described the nights events to Murphy. 

“Looks as though I missed out on the usual.” Murphy remarked, relaxing with his back against the wall.

“Not quite.” Raven butted in, having been listening on and off to their conversation, sharing looks with Octavia at the lack of mention of Clarke’s fascination with Lexa.

“Princess has a crush on our new co star!” Octavia singsonged before stepping out of the way Clarke’s foot, narrowly avoiding a swift kick to the back of her legs.

“I don’t,” Clarke huffed, “I wanted to see if she was talented, natural curiosity. It just so happens that she’s gorgeous, but why would I be surprised, you basically have to be hot to be famous.”

Before Raven could retort, there was a knock on the door. After a quick “Come in.” from Clarke, the door opened and Jackson poked his head in. He walked in and settled himself next to Clarke’s vanity before turning around to address everyone “Alright, firstly I’d like to know where Jasper and Monty are. ”As if on cue, the door burst open and in fell Jasper, followed by a more graceful Monty.  
“Sorry, we got home and Mr. Pites wasn’t in his enclosure. Took us a while but we found him under the couch.” Monty explained as he stepped over his friend.

Nodding his head, Jackson continued. “There has been a change in the script. As much as I hate to admit it, I thought about what you said Raven. I talked it over with the writers and we looked at it from a fans viewpoint, and you’re right. It’s too much character development at once for Eliza.”

Raven was standing beside him with her mouth agape, speechless for the first time in what Clarke thought must be forever. Unsurprisingly, she quickly recovered and her mouth transformed from open in shock, to a small smirk. “Glad I could help, sure would have sucked to see you get fired for such a simple mistake.”

Rolling his eyes, Jackson ignored her. “Bellamy, you’ve been written in. It’s a small change. Eliza will find Devon at the graveyard, but before she walks up to meet him, she’s gonna give you a call and tell you where he is. Clarke, your character is just gonna sit there in silence until Bellamy arrives, there will be short dialogue between you and Bellamy before you leave.”

Relief floods through Clarke. She knows they’re still looking for new ways to open her character up, but maybe now they’ll come up with something that’s more natural to who Eliza is. Before she can catch herself, she says the first thing that comes to mind. “Thank God, that storyline was fucking terrible.”

All eyes on her, all Clarke can do is groan, shut her eyes and gently lay her head back on the wall.

“That pesky filter.” Bellamy laughed quietly, fist bumping Raven and Octavia who, to their credit, were trying to contain their laughter.

Jackson, with his eyebrows impossibly high on his forehead, cleared his throat. “If this is how you felt, you could have shared your concerns with me. Albeit in a slightly more professional manner.” A small smile graces his lips before he continues, “This goes for all of you. You know your characters better than we do. If you want to tweak an action or if something doesn’t sit right with you, I’m asking you to please let me know. You don’t work for us, you work with us to bring these characters to life. Now, if you remember we’re short on time and it’s getting cramped in here, so if you’ll all follow me out, I’d like to introduce you to our newest cast member, Lexa Heda.”

With that, he opened the door and walked out, with everyone quickly following behind. Rounding the corner onto the set, Clarke’s lungs nearly stopped working. Sitting in a chair next to her own was easily the most beautiful girl she had ever laid eyes upon. She was wearing a simple white tank top paired with tight black skinny jeans which were ripped at the knee. Not seeming to realize that she had company, the girl was engrossed in something on her phone, her long brown hair all flowing down one side of her face leaving the side facing them exposed. Her expression was light, a smile playing at her lips as she scrolled. When the girl, Lexa, heard them walking, she locked her phone and stood up, placing her phone in her back pocket and turning to greet her new co stars. At this, Clarke’s legs seemed to stop working and her breath caught in her throat. Raven, who was walking behind her, nearly crashed into her.

“Woah, Princess, you good?” Raven asked, watching as Clarke looked awestruck. 

“Oh no, Raven this is not good. How can she make skinny jeans look that good, oh my fucking God is that a fucking tattoo wrapping around her bicep, is her hair supposed to frame her face that fiercely or is this some cruel joke?” She rambled, not being able to stop her thoughts from making their way to her mouth

Stepping in front of her and grabbing her by the shoulders, Raven tried to get through whatever was going on. “Is this your weird version of a panic attack? Except instead of panic, it’s gay feelings, so I dunno, it’s like a queer meltdown? Clarke, breathe.”

Clarke stopped talking for a second before focusing her eyes on Raven, “Did you just say queer meltdown?” she laughed, not quite sure why that helped her come to her senses.

“Yes, trademark Raven Reyes LLC 2016”

“That’s really bad, even for you.”

“I know,” Raven affirmed, “but I thought it was funny. Now, if you’ll stop freaking out and keep walking, it’d be greatly appreciated. We don’t want to give the new girl a bad first impression.”

Nodding, Clarke looked forward to where the group had gathered. Hurrying to catch up, her and Raven situated themselves next to Jackson. “Guys, this is our new co-star Lexa Heda,” he began warmly, “she’s a main, she’ll be around for a while so you know the rules, make her feel welcome. On that note, I need to leave and look at some last minute script rewrites, so I’ll leave you to introduce yourselves.”

**Author's Note:**

> *hints strongly that art of the selfie scene would make me spontaneously combust*  
> Let me know what you think, and you can find me on tumblr at commxnder-lexa


End file.
